1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag reduction device attachable to a rear portion of a vehicle to reduce drag on the vehicle. In addition, the present invention is directed to a method of producing and implementing the drag reduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drag reduction devices for vehicles have been implemented in the past. The past drag reduction devices were limited in the percent of reduction to the vehicle they could provide. Accordingly, there is a need for a drag reduction device that provides a large drag reduction for a vehicle to ultimately reduce fuel costs.